forget to remember
by timelessloveaffaire
Summary: Due to his predicament and broken heart Fuji decided to go elsewhere, far away from home. Leaving to find his soul, forget the pain which resided in his heart and the one who’d caused it. Fortunately or unfortunately because he was involved in a tragic ac
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Forget to Remember**

**Author: **timelessloveaffaire

**Genre: **some anguish, love story

**Warning: **yaoi/ shonen ai and death

**Summary: **Due to his predicament and broken heart Fuji decided to go elsewhere, far away from home. Leaving to find his soul, forget the pain which resided in his heart and the one who'd caused it. Fortunately or unfortunately because he was involved in a tragic accident and forgot … He forgot all including himself….

**Disclaimer: **POT is not mine, how I wish it's mine!

**Special THANK YOU for my Beta Reader: Hihana^_^**

**Prologue **

**Bright day **

**------------------------------------------------**

It's another bright day for everyone especially for a certain blue eyed boy…

"Good morning Yuuta-chan, Cedi and Leon Did you all sleep well?" asked Fuji with his melodic voice, speaking with his three favourite cacti placed in his window sill. He named his cactus after Yuuta of course, his beloved younger brother, Cedi after the protagonist of his favourite cartoon, which he had watched when he was young and Leon after Leon Worth, the author of his favourite book: The Little Prince.

It was Monday and that meant school, so he went straight to his bathroom, took a shower, brushed his teeth, changed into his uniform and walked downstairs to eat his breakfast.

**XXXX00000XXXX**

"Good morning nee-san!", Fuji greeted his sister Yumiko.

"Morning to you too Syuusuke! Have you been sleeping well?"

"Great! You?"

"Peaceful."

"Glad to hear that."

"Here's your breakfast and bento Syuusuke."

"Wow thanks nee-san you're the best.", and proceed to eat his food happily. "Your cooking tastes delicious."

His sister just chuckled in response to his remarks.

Both their parents were living in the states, their father having moved for the sake of a well paid job and their mother had decided to follow since all her children were mature enough and capable of taking care of themselves, while her husband was all alone there. He wasn't getting any younger and might need some extra care. Yuuta was staying in St. Rudolph's dormitory, but visited them on weekends.

"Ok hurry up if you don't want to be late for your first class, I'll drop you off at your school."

"Really? Then let's go." Fuji looked at his sister, a piece of bread still in his mouth and his glass of milk still in his right. He got his bento, grabbed his bag and shoved it on his right shoulder. "Come on nee-san.", said Fuji excited.

"Hai, hai you're so impatient, I'm just locking the door. Go on and seat yourself in the car."

After a short but peaceful ride they finally arrived at their destination.

"Here we are!" Yumiko stopped and parked her car in front of the main gate of Seishun Gakuen, Fuji's school.

"Thanks for the ride nee-san, take care of yourself…bye!" Fuji waved his right hand at his sister with a genuine smile on his face.

"Be good and study well, I'll see at home, bye bye!"

**XXXX00000XXXX**

There was no morning practice today because of the up coming exams and on his way to his class room, Fuji met up with Eiji.

"Nya Fujiko you're here." Eiji ran towards his best friend and hugged Fuji tightly, while jumping exasperatedly.

"Good morning to you too Eiji!" Fuji said and then chuckled because of his best friend's funny antics.

"Hey Eiji calm yourself, you're hurting Fuji and some of the student are staring at us." shyly said the mother hen of their team, Oishi: "Good morning Fuji."

"It's nice to see you Oishi!"

Finally Eiji untangled himself from Fuji. "Humph Oishi is such a spoilsport, you're not complaining when I hug you like that!", said Eiji with a big pout on his lips and folded his arms in front of him.

"E-Eiji.", mumbled Oishi while blushing from ear to ear.

"It's that so Eiji?" asked Fuji with a sadistic smile on his face.

Eiji nodded furiously. "Hai Fujiko… He even returns my hug."

Before the conversation could go any further, Oishi carefully distanced himself from the two and as the chance resented itself he immediately ran away…

"Hoi Oishi where are you going? You've promised to walk me to my class room!"

Oishi stopped abruptly and turned to face Eiji. "Sorry Eiji. I have to go, I forgot my first class will start any time soon and don't worry Fuji will walk you to your class room, right Fuji?! See you at lunch break." Then he went straight to his class room without looking back.

"Oishi is acting strangely lately, I wonder what's bothering him.", asked Eiji innocently.

Fuji smiled at his naïve best friend: "you will know soon…"

"Eh you said something Fujiko?"

"Huh? Nothing, let's go!"

**XXXX00000XXXX**

"Oishi."

Oishi stopped pacing when he heard his name being called. Then he saw his best friend and ever stoic captain, Tezuka.

"Tezuka, s-sorry I didn't notice you."

"It's ok, just don't let your guard down!", replied Tezuka sternly.

"Hai!" Oishi just rubbed the back of his head and smiled apologetically.

**XXXX00000XXXX**

"Hay finally it's lunch time, you have no idea how bored I was during the lecture and I'm so starving." Eiji said bleakly.

"Then let's eat, nee-san prepared my bento.", announced Fuji happily.

"Really?! I bet it's delicious."

"And I bet there's a 93.8 percent chance that it contains wasabi or any other kind of spices."

"Nya!!! I-Inui d-don't dare startle me like that again and don't come out anytime you want!" Because of the sudden appearance of Inui, Eiji frighteningly hid himself behind Fuji's back.

"Eiji you should have gotten used to it by now, right Inui?!" Fuji said with a amused smile.

Inui just smirked.

"S-so Fujiko is it true that there's wasabi in your bento?" Eiji frigidly asked.

Fuji put his index finger on his chin as if thinking seriously. "Hmmm… maybe!"

"Nya Fujiko you're so mean!"

"It will be more delicious if you combined it with my newest mouth-watering **SUPREME INUI JUICE**!" Inui said with a glint on his glasses and shoved the pitcher in front of Eiji's face, it contained a mixture with a red green colouring and it stunk. When you looked closely enough you could see some unidentified insects swimming in it. Eiji's face turned grey and it looked like he was about to faint.

"It looks yummy Inui!" Fuji said nonchalantly. Then Oishi and Tezuka appeared and joined them in their table.

"OISHI!!! I'm so glad you're here please save me!" Eiji leaned on Oishi's shoulder and sobbed comically.

"Eiji what's wrong?", asked Oishi while comforting his friend.

"Fujiko and Inui are so mean to me! They want me to eat wasabi and drink that juice!", explained Eiji while crying and pointed his index finger to the pitcher held by Inui. And by the looks of it Oishi felt shivers just by the sight of said juice.

"It's ok Eiji we could share my bento and I'll buy you your favourite drink, come on Eiji let's go."

"Tezuka isn't ok if we go now?"

"Ah."

"Later Inui, Fuji." Then Oishi and Eiji went to some peaceful place, where there's no wasabi and Inui juice.

"Can I have some of your juice Inui?" asked Fuji as if it's the most delectable thing in the world, just second to wasabi.

"Sure!" Then Fuji accepted the cup that contained red green liquid and drank it all without wasting a drop.

"Hmmm it's a bit spicy, I love it." Fuji described and then licked his lips.

Tezuka just sat there in front of his team mates as if nothing horrible had occurred but deep inside he felt so frightened by what he just saw.

"Oh hi Tezuka, I didn't notice you are there!" Fuji stated to his captain with a smile plastered on his face. "Sorry I just didn't hear you."

And Tezuka feel annoyed and embarrassed because of that comment. "Hn."

"Would you like to try the juice that Inui made for us?!", offered Fuji while shoving a cup that full of Inui juice in Tezuka's face. "Yeah captain why you don't try it!", added Inui.

Tezuka's brow twitched a little bit. "No thanks, I have my own water here."

"Ok, if you say so! Ne, Tezuka do you have some plans for this coming Saturday?", asked Fuji. Inui excused himself saying that he forgot to add the most important ingredient to his juice.

"No, I don't. Why?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?!", asked Fuji cheerfully. Tezuka just stared at him blankly, while gaping. Waiting for Fuji to say that he was just joking. Apparently not.

"Tezuka?"

"…" still no reply.

"Tezuka are you ok?!"

"Yes!" Tezuka answered abruptly, as if just woken from a nightmare.

"Really you agree to go on a date with me?! That so nice of you Tezuka!" Fuji smiled sweetly at Tezuka.

"No I didn't agree on that one, I say yes I'AM OK."

"So you don't want to go out with me then? But you just said that you're free on Saturday, why change now?", Fuji said gloomily because he was being rejected.

Tezuka felt suddenly guilty at seeing Fuji like that. He immediately explained Fuji what he truly meant. "Well you see Fuji it's just that I…I."

"Yes Tezuka?!"

"Ok fine." Tezuka accepted feeling defeated. But Tezuka suddenly heard a giggle from his companion, then he looked at the tensai with his eyes saying "what-heck-is-so-funny-explain-or-50-laps-around-the-canteen!!!"

Then Fuji regains his composure seeing his captain demanding an explanation. "Tezuka I was just joking when I said date, I was actually referring to a match since I miss playing tennis and I'm sure you do too, coz we only have little time to practice due to the upcoming exam…that's all. But still you should have seen your face, when I mentioned the word "date"! It was priceless!", said Fuji giggling.

Feeling relieved, Tezuka just nodded his head. "Ok see you at the court on Saturday at 7:00am." But before he could stand up and leave, he heard Fuji say something to him.

"By the way Tezuka are you disappointed that's only a tennis match, are you expecting that we do something else?! I'm so flattered when you agreed to go on a date with me, come to think of it. You've never accepted anyone's offer and I'm just wondering what makes the difference with mine? I'm must be very special to you. Ne, Tezuka!!!"

Tezuka instantly walked away from the tensai with a very flushed face, due to the humiliation and anger he felt for the brunet.

While Fuji smirked and celebrated his victory secretly …

"Soon Tezuka…soon!"

**XXXX00000XXXX**

**(TENNIS PRACTICE)**

"Everyone 30 laps now!", ordered their moody Buchou.

"And if someone stops in the middle of their laps, you will have to drink my newest **Supreme Juice**. I just added a very important ingredient to it!" Inui laughed evilly.

"Nya Oishi let's run!" Eiji grabbed his double partner's right hand and ran as fast as he could. Oishi just blushed and everyone on the court ran their laps with a very grey face.

'BURNING!!!COME ON BABY!!!" Taka-san chanted monstrously.

"Fsssh get out on my way you idiot!", hissed Kaidoh to Momoshiro

"Who are you calling idiot?! You snake head!", Momo countered.

"Mada mada dane!", said the young prodigy and bowed his cap.

Seeing this, Tezuka ordered another 10 more laps for both Momo and Kaidoh. Both second years groaned exasperatedly.

Meanwhile Fuji silently jogged to Tezuka's side.

"Such a bright and peaceful day isn't Buchou?!", asked Fuji nonchalantly.

"Hn." Curt replied of Tezuka.

"I assume you're already reviewing for our up coming test."

"Aa."

"Me, I haven't started yet!" Yes Fuji was a genius so he really didn't need to burn his brain just to pass the exam, though that was not the real reason.

"You should not let your guard down!"

Fuji chuckled on his Buchou reply. "Of course I'm not, you will help me right?!" It's not a question but more of statement and Tezuka knew it.

"And why would I do that?" Tezuka replied coldly still angry from their earlier encounter. But Fuji didn't seem affected at all and as if he forgot everything that happened during their lunch time.

"Because you don't want that one of your team-mates got the lowest grade in their exam and cannot graduate this year and has to repeat a year, for the very sad reason, that his buchou refuses to help him, Ne Buchou?!" "…"

"Buchou!" But still no reply. Then he tried again. "TE-ZU-KA!"

"EVERYONE ANOTHER 20 LAPS!"

Everyone sighed heavily, except Fuji, who just smiled at his victory smile again…"Such a wonderful day!" He said to no one.

**XXXX00000XXXX**

"Minna-san that's all for today. You're dismissed!"

After hearing that from their coach Ryuzaki, all members of the club sighed in relief, coz today their practice had felt like eternity. They immediately went straight to their club room, they all were exhausted and sweaty, so everyone took a shower and changed into a clean t-shirt and went home!

"Ne Fujiko what did you do to buchou? He's so moody and scowling all day, he really looked scary!", asked Eiji Fuji silently, scared of being overheard by his captain and running laps at the last minute.

"Isn't he cute?! At least he has another facial expression!" Fuji said in a matter of fact voice.

Did he hear right? "CUTE…TEZUKA!" Is there something wrong in the world?! Eiji knew as well as everybody that Tezuka is handsome, attractive and all. But why was it so weird to say CUTE to describe Tezuka, he just couldn't get it right and to think it's coming from the tensai, he didn't know what to feel whether to feel happy coz Tezuka had a different facial expression aside from being stoic according to Fuji or feeling creepy because the way Fuji described Tezuka as CUTE, really it's no big deal but… "AHHH!!! I DON"T WANNA THINK ANYMORE!!!" Eiji screamed miserably.

"E-Eiji are you alright?", asked Oishi concerned, after seeing the sudden behaviour of his Eiji, I mean his double partner.

"Nya Oishi!" Eiji cried like a child that lost his way home and hugged Oishi.

Oishi patted his head to calm his friend down while blushing. "What's wrong Eiji did you lose your favourite toothpaste?"

"NO, no, no!!!"

And Oishi being a mother hen started to panic and do what most mothers do when their children had tantrum attacks. "Eiji please don't cry, I promise I'll treat you to your favourite ice cream parlor today and I'll walk you home." After hearing that, Eiji looked up to meet Oishi's eyes. "Really you'll do that for me?!", asked Eiji with cute puppy eyes!" For Oishi seeing Eiji so close and so cute like that he couldn't help but blush from head to toe and just nodded his head. While Eiji changed from depressed to being energetic. He jumped and jumped and did acrobatic stunts. "Yippy! Ice cream, ice cream, ice cream!!!"

**XXXX00000XXXX**

Before Tezuka could open the door of his cubicle to take a shower, he saw someone leaning against the door and that someone was a certain tensai. "What is it Fuji?", asked a stoic Tezuka.

"Nothing much, just reminding you of our review session today. So will it be my place or your place?!", asked Fuji simply.

Tezuka thought about it for a second, then he choose his place, coz he knew he was safe there, all he had to do was scream and his parents or his grandpa would immediately burst into his room if Fuji tried to do some terrible pranks on him. But of course Tezuka didn't scream like a teenaged girl watching some horror movie, so he just had to be extra cautious while dealing with Fuji. Or simply he should not let his guard down! "My place, anything else?"

"That's all, you can take your HOT shower now Tezuka!" Then Fuji walked away from the door with an unnoticeable smirk on his face.

**XXXX00000XXXX**

"Hey Echizen let's grab some burgers my treat!" Momo offered his kohai.

"Sure!" Then Ryoma drank his favourite Ponta.

"Kaidoh!"

"Yes Inui sempai?"

"I have colleted all the data that you'll needed to improve your boomerang snake attack and make it more powerful and, of course, with a perfect menu for that!" Kaidoh felt like there was a cold wind that ran over his body, causing him to stay frigid as Inui mentioned his "perfect menu".

"Hoi, Hoi! Oishi hurry up, I can't wait for my ice cream!"

"I'm coming Eiji, just a moment. Tezuka here's the key, sorry for the trouble, I know it's my duty but you see it's Eiji." said Oishi apologetically.

"I understand, it's fine. You can go now."

"Thanks Tezuka, see you tomorrow!"

"Fujiko-chan?"

"Yes Taka-chan, what can I do for you?", asked Fuji good natured.

"I was wondering if you like to drop by our restaurant, because I'm practicing preparing wasabi sushi and I'd like you to taste it first, if it's ok with you?" Kawamura blushed shyly while explaining, being very different from their earlier practice.

"Wow, really you want me to take the first bite on your own made wasabi sushi for free?! Oh I would really love that. Your sushi is the best." But suddenly Fuji frowned because he remembered something. "But you see I remember that I have other engagement to today, Tezuka and I have a group study together at his house. I'm sorry Taka-chan maybe some other time."

"Don't be sorry Fujiko-chan. It's ok; I just save some wasabi sushi for you tomorrow!"

"Promise?! That's so sweet of you Taka-chan, I can't wait to have it tomorrow, thank you!", said Fuji cheerfully.

"Well I think I should go on now, bye Fujiko, Tezuka."

Tezuka just nodded his head. "Bye Taka-chan, take care!", waved Fuji. "Saa, Tezuka shall we go?!"

"Ah." Then Tezuka locked their club room.

**XXXX00000XXXX**

They walked in , pure silence, but not an awkward silence, a comfortable one. Then suddenly Fuji hummed some unknown song to Tezuka.

"Is that a song you humming?", asked Tezuka but instead of hearing a reply, Tezuka heard Fuji chuckling, which irritated him slightly. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, sorry bout that Tezuka, it's just that I think everyone knows that song, well I forgot that you're different from the others!"

"Hn!"

"When you say nothing at all!"

"Huh?"

"That's the title of the song!"

"Aa."

"RING RING RING!!!"

"Oh it's my cell phone, just a minute Tezuka. Hello nee-san? Huh?… really as in now?! Oh I see ok I'll be there within 15 minutes….ok bye!"

"Is there something wrong Fuji?"

"Oh nothing much, it's nee-san, she said that I should come home as soon as possible, coz my mom just came back from state and she's on her way now."

"Then you should go, so it means our group study will be postponed!" Tezuka ordered feeling relieved and lucky this time.

"Yeah I guess so, but don't worry we'll do it tomorrow, I promise. I have to go I told to nee-san that I'll be home within 15 minutes…bye Tezuka. See you tomorrow!"

Before Tezuka could say anything, Fuji was gone. "Great just when I thought I was saved!" mumbled Tezuka to himself.

**Itutuloy!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: so what do you think? Please send me your reviews, you can also send your comments, suggestions or violet reaction……Thanks!!!!**

- Itutuloy means "to be continued" hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Forget to Remember

**Writer: **timelessloveaffaire

**Genre: **some anguish, love story

**Warning: **yaoi/ shonen ai & some death scene in later chapter.

**Summary: **Due to his predicament and broken heart Fuji decided to go elsewhere, far away from home. Leaving to find his soul, forget the pain which resided in his heart and the one who'd caused it. Fortunately or unfortunately because he was involved in a tragic accident and forgot … He forgot all including himself….

**Disclaimer: **POT is not mine, how I wish it's mine!

**A/N: **Sorry for some bad grammars, it's my first fic. Here's the second chapter ENJOY!!!

**Chapter 2**

**Souvenirs **

"RIIINNNG RIIINNG!"

Fuji immediately rang their doorbell after running so fast just to be on time.

"I'm coming." Yumiko open the door to her brother who's slightly panting. "Welcome home Syuusuke, you made it" Then she looked at her wrist watch. "And you're 2 minutes and 16 seconds early, impressive but you see Mom's still not here yet. Come on in." she step aside to let her brother walked in to their house.

"Did you call Yuuta; is he coming home today too?"

"Yeah I called him, I tell him that Mom is coming today and he said his on his way too. I already cooked, would you like to eat now?"

"No, I'll just wait for Mom and Yuuta. I'm going to my room call me if their here."

"Ok!"

"Thanks nee-san." Fuji went to his room and changes his uniform into a blue T-shirt and brown cargo short, then he lay down to his bed. "Ahh!!! I'm supposed to be on Tezuka's bed right now. But Mom is visiting us today, well its good news though and Yuuta is coming too." Fuji busied himself by studying and doing his home work while waiting for his mother and Yuuta.

**XXXX00000XXXX**

"Tadaima!" announced Yuuta while putting his shoes on a shelve.

"Oh Yuuta you're here welcome home!" Yumiko greeted her brother.

"Hi nee-san, is Mom here already?"

"No, not yet but I think she'll be here anytime soon."

"I wonder why Mom suddenly coming she just visited us last month. And she didn't call me, did Mom called to inform you?"

"No…Oh Syuusuke is here wait I'll call him." Before Yuuta could even protest, Yumiko is already yelling. "SYUUSUKE! YUUTA IS HERE DOWN STAIRS!!" a loud closing door and running foot steps could be heard; then.

"Yuuta-chan I missed you, did you missed me too that you're here again?!" Fuji gave his brother a bone cracking hug and smile mischievously.

"A-aniki l-let go… I c-can't breath!" Yuuta struggling said to Fuji.

Fuji just chuckled to his brother. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Then he untangled himself from Yuuta.

"Baka aniki, I'm here coz mom is visiting us today!" Yuuta explained while composing himself with a scowl in his face.

"Oh Yuuta-chan you don't have to be shy!" Fuji teased his brother.

"Whatever, I'm hungry; I haven't eaten coz I rush over here after tennis practice. Do we have food nee-san?" Yuuta asked his sister totally ignoring his brother then he went to their kitchen looking for some edible to eat.

"Yes, I already cooked our dinner, come on help me to prepare the table. Syuusuke would you like to eat dinner too?

"Sure!" Of course Fuji won't pass this opportunity to tease his brother more.

**XXXX00000XXXX**

While eating their dinner, the three siblings heard two doorbell rings and immediately stumble to their front door expecting their mother.

"Mom! Welcome home! Glad to have you safe! How's your flight?" Greeted Yumiko with a genuine smile then hugged her mother.

"Oh dear I'm so happy to be home and be with you all, my flight its ok just a little delayed but its fine." Explained their mother while looking each of her children noting if all of them are fine and healthy.

"Mom why did you decide to visit us all of a sudden without notifying us? We could come and wait for you at the airport and carry you luggage." Asked the younger Fuji a bit annoyed but concern to his mother.

Yoshiko just chuckled to her son. "It's ok, I'm not that old I can still carry my own luggage and if I tell it, it wouldn't be a surprise!"

"Well mother you did surprise us." Fuji smile to his mother and hugged her. "Saa, I'm sure Mom is tired and hungry, come on let's eat."

After eating their dinner they all went to their living room to have some chit-chat to catch up things and bond with their mother.

"So how's Dad, why didn't he come and visit us too, his ok right mother?" Yumiko asked her mother with a worried looked in her face.

"Of course his fine, everything is fine there. His doing well in their company and because of that his very busy but he promise to spend Christmas here with us." She gave her warm reassuring smile to her children. "How about you….Yumiko how's your work?'

"It's fine, I'm doing good"

"Boyfriend?" asked their mother, raising an eyebrow.

Yumiko chuckle. "No mom, I have no boyfriend."

"NO boyfriend YET!" Yuuta commented tease his sister resentfully. And Yumiko eyed him warningly.

"Well you Yuuta, how's your schooling?

"School is fine and BORING as usual." Yuuta answered emphasizing the word "Boring" to his mother. "But my tennis is great!"

"It's good to hear that but don't spent all your effort and time to just playing tennis Yuuta, don't neglect your responsibilities as a student and keep your grades up. After lecturing Yuuta she turn her attention to her other son without noticing that Yuuta make faced because of her comment. "Syuusuke I know you're doing well in your school keep it up and congratulations to you last winning game. Your father and I always knew you could win that match. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you mother." He witnessed the change of his younger brother's expression so he changed the topic of their conversation. "But how long you plan to stay here with us? I hope you could stay here longer!"

"Syuusuke's right Mom you should stay here even just for a couple of weeks." Yumiko added.

"Well actually it's your Dad insistent that I should visit here, he noticed that I'm lonely coz I'm missing my children here and mostly I'm alone there. Oh before I forgot Syuusuke, your Dad and I have talked about you since your graduating for about 5 months now, we decided that you should take up your degree in States." And with this sudden news, Fuji become serious and opens his eyes to listen to his mother intently. "Your father want's you to become an entrepreneur just like him so when he retires you will take over his position."

Fuji kept quiet for awhile to digest every words his mother blurt to him. "I see…but… I can't decide now mother. And I think studying abroad is not so convenient for us."

"If you worrying about the money and other expenses, we can get you a sponsor for your scholarship, we know you can pass the entrance exam in Harvard University you can do it Syuusuke." Seeing the doubts in her son's eyes she instantly asked him.

"Why honey is there something you want to take up for your college? But your father wants you to be his successor. Please think about it, you don't want to disappoint your father right? And I also want you to be a businessman." Pleading said of his mother. "And at lease I won't be lonely there anymore."

"Of course mother I'll think about it." Fuji assured his mother.

**XXXX00000XXXX**

That night Fuji can't sleep because his thinking about what his mother said to him.

"Mom and Dad have a great dream for me but will it makes me happy and what about Yuuta?!" Fuji contemplating to his self.

He know and he can feel it that his brother is becoming jealous because of him, because he got all the attention he needed but he love Yuuta and in their situation right now he can say that their not cool to each other and he don't want to make it worst but still he also don't want to disappoint his parents.

"What should I do?" Then suddenly a bespectacled man appears on his thoughts. "What will you do Tezuka if you were in my shoes?"

After thinking so hard and feeling so tire, a cute yawn escaped from his mouth. He send his prayers and slowly slumber took over him.

**XXXX00000XXXX**

Eiji can't take it anymore so he wrote something on his notebook then tear it and pass it to his seatmate to read his message.

The said seatmate read his note. "Nya, Fujiko are you feeling ok, is your tummy ache?" Fuji chuckled to his best friend's cute remarks then writes something on the piece of paper for his reply and gave it back to Eiji.

"No I'm ok, what makes you think that?

"Coz you're so quiet these morning and you look gloomy! What can I do to make you happy again?" Eiji passed the note again.

"I'm just thinking something but its not that important, you don't have to worry about me but thanks to your concern, you're such a good friend!"

Eiji smiled after reading his best friend's reply, his about to write back to make his response when his teacher suddenly called his name.

"Kikumaru Eiji! Please read the next paragraph!" ordered their teacher a bit irritated because some of his students or most of his students are not paying attention to his lecture.

Being called unprepared, Eiji abruptly stood and promptly clip the pages of his book, looking for the page he supposed to read.

"Kikumaru we're waiting." The teacher said twitching together his eyebrows for fury.

"Erh… gomen…just a sec Sensei…ehehehe…" Eiji nervously laughed to his fuming teacher.

Seeing his best friend so panic and his Sensei shaking furiously like a bomb who's about to explode and being sadist he is, Fuji find it so amusing, and giggled at the scene in front of him. But of course he still a reliable friend, so he stop and decided to help Eiji.

"Eiji it page 57 second paragraph." Fuji whispered to Eiji. Then Eiji finally found the page and read it.

Eiji silently sit to his chair after reading, feeling relieve. "Thanks Fujiko."

"Don't mention it you know I love to help!" Fuji smiled to his best friend.

Seeing that smile, something tells Eiji that is not just a friendly smile, but an evil and sadist smile. "Nya I wish its lunch time already." Eiji mumbled to himself.

**XXXX00000XXXX**

**(LUNCH TIME)**

Instead of going to cafeteria all the members of the tennis club went to their clubroom for some announcement.

"Mina-san sorry for the uncalled meeting. I gather all of you here to announce that we don't have a tennis practice today till Friday because of your exam. We will resume our practice on Monday next week, so all you have to do is study hard, is that clear?" Explained Coach Ryuzaki.

"HAI SENSEI!" Unison replied of all the members on the team.

"Well that's all; you can take your lunch break. Dismissed!"

Then all the members of the club left except for the regulars who decided to stay and have their lunch in the clubroom.

"Hey Mamushi that's my place get your ass out of my seat. Out burst of Momoshiro to Kaidoh.

"What seat are you talking about? You big mouth termite!" Counterattack of Kaidoh to his rival teammate.

"Big mouth …Termite?! You don't even know how to spell termite!"

"Of course I do, what do you think of me?!"

"I always thought you are an idiot who don't even know what termite is!"

"I'm not like you, don't you ever compare me to yourself YOU IDIOT!"

"Ah termite, why I never thought about that before?" Inui speaks to himself while scribing to his green notebook. "YES" Inui suddenly announce with a glint of his spectacle. "Termite will be my main ingredient to my next Juice!" Inui smirk evilly.

And the two second year rivals simultaneously run and placed themselves in the far corner of the clubroom and eat their lunches quietly.

"Mada mada dane!" a curt comment of Ryoma and drink his Ponta.

"O-Oishi I don't like termites, I'm so scare of them, what if Inui really did that juice and make us drink it?! The termite will go through my mouth, to my esophagus and to all parts of my body, I'm going to die!" Eiji cried exaggeratedly.

"Eiji they can't kill you, I think termites are wood eater and before they go through your different body parts your digestive system will digest them." Oishi try to explain to his double partner.

"It is. If you eat only few?!" Inui added.

"EVEN THOUGH! Oishi they may not kill me but they will turn me into a termite too!" persistent whine of Eiji.

"Saa, Eiji don't worry if ever that happens, you will be the cutest termite that I ever saw!" teasing said of the ever sadist Fuji then giggled to add his mockery.

"Nyaaa Oishi!" Eiji cry more because of what Fuji said.

"Fuji please." Oishi pleading looked to Fuji asking to stop teasing his double partner.

"Ah Fujiko-chan this is my wasabi sushi that I promised to you yesterday." Kawamura shyly interrupt and offer the box full of wasabi sushi to Fuji.

"Oh Taka-chan you're so thoughtful, thank you." After receiving the box he immediately opens it. "Hmmm…it looks all delicious, which one should I try first?! Ah this one." He picked a very green roll sushi then eats it wholeheartedly. Kawamura stared at him waiting for Fuji's judgment. Then after swallowing all the sushi. "The spiciness lingers in my mouth and slowly melted into my tongue, all in all it's brilliant!"

Kawamura blushed feeling so flattered after hearing the compliment.

"Ne, Tezuka get some, it's really delicious!" Fuji offered the box to his Buchou who's peacefully eating on his side. "It's ok, don't be shy!" Fuji insisted shoving the box to Tezuka

Tezuka swallowing his rice ball before replying. "No, thanks I'm fine with my lunch. Short and cold replied of the bespectacled man.

"Ok…Oh before I forgot I have something for all of guys.' Fuji grabbed his big bag and gets something on it. "Here this is for you Taka-chan!" Fuji gave a box of chocolate and a white T-shirt with an "I (red heart) NY" prints.

"Thank you Fujiko-chan." Kawamura accepted while rubbing his head shyly.

"Your welcome. Mother came from States to visit." Then he handed the souvenirs to his other team mates.

"Thank you Fuji-sempai!" said his three kohai.

"Thanks Fujiko!" Eiji joyfully accepted his chocolate.

"Fuji Thanks and also please send my regards to your mother. "Oishi formally thanked Fuji.

"Sure Oishi I will."

"This chocolate contains 20.0 g. for sugar, 2% for cholesterol, 8% total carbohydrates 170 calories and 18% for total fat." Inui scrutinized. But it's not a sin to indulge yourself sometimes to this sinful luscious chocolate. Thanks Fuji"

Fuji chuckled to Inui's monologue. "Your welcome Inui, I'm looking forward to your termite juice."

"You can count on me!" and both smirk evilly to each other.

Then their stoic captain also gave his precious thanks to Fuji. "Thank you for the souvenirs Fuji." The captain said curtly.

"Ne, Tezuka I know you don't have a sweet tooth but you shouldn't miss half of your life for not taking a bite for this chocolate, as Inui said it's not a sin to indulge yourself sometimes." Fuji advised to his captain.

"Aa."

"RIIIINNNGG!!!"

The bell rang signaling that the lunch break is over. And the regulars packed their bentos and go back to their respective classes. While Tezuka and Oishi left behind to double check the clubroom and locked it.

"Tezuka, let's go." Oishi said.

"You go ahead, I'll lock the door."

"You sure, but you're the one locked it yesterday."

"It's ok Oishi." Stern said of the captain.

"Ok, here's the key Tezuka. See you at the class."

"Aa."

After locking the clubroom door Tezuka headed to the main gate of the court to lock it also. But before he could do so he noticed a figure standing at his backside and even without looking back he knew who it was.

"Is there anything you want Fuji?' Tezuka asked firmly.

Fuji standing there, both hands at his back with a playful smile plastered on his angelic face. "Saa, Tezuka later at your house after class, I'll wait for you at the front gate…Bye!" Fuji left without waiting for Tezuka's affirmation.

On the other hand Tezuka standing motionless, still holding the padlock. Replaying on his thoughts what just Fuji said to him; "Later, at his…House!" After recalling that Fuji DID promised him yesterday that they will continue their cancelled group study. And after composing his thoughts he sighed and rubbed his temple because of his throbbing headache.

**XXXX00000XXXX**

After hearing the last bell, an evident for the end of the today's school. All the students rush to their lockers to changed their shoes, some are go to library to borrow some books that needed for their exam, some went to their detention room for punishment, others meet up with their circle of friends, to their girlfriends or boyfriends and some are waiting for their review buddy, just like Fuji!

"Nya Fujiko this chocolate is so yummy!" Eiji said while munching his chocolate bar. "You know I love chocolate, ice cream, cakes, apple pie and all the sweet deserts in the whole wide world!" Divulged Eiji with expanding his both hands, emphasizing the whole wide world thing.

Fuji chortled to his best friend. "Yeah I can see it!"

"Why Oishi and Tezuka are taking so long? There's no student council right?!"

Speaking of which the duo came out from the school gate, each holding a two to tree textbooks.

"Hoi Oishi what took you so long?" Eiji whined to his double partner.

"Sorry Eiji. Tezuka and I went to the library to borrow some books for our exam tomorrow." Apologetically explained of Oishi for his to team mates.

"Hump! Fujiko, Oishi is so mean isn't he? For keeping us waiting.

Seeing Eiji pouting like that he can't help but feel guilty. "I'll make it up to you." Then Oishi get something on his bag. "If you want, you can have my chocolate that Fuji gave to me." Oishi offer hopefully.

Eiji instantly grabbed the offered chocolate box and hugged Oishi, expressing his forgiveness to Oishi. "Nya Oishi I'm not actually mad at you, you're so sweet, as sweet as this chocolate! Its ok we can share this chocolate. And Oishi blushed because of being called sweet and hearing it from his Eiji.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… Oishi your spoiling Eiji!" Fuji commented, half teasing the vice captain.

And the two double tennis partners said their goodbyes to Fuji and Tezuka.

"Tezuka, are that books is the one we're going to read to study?" Fuji pointed his finger on the said books.

"Aa."

"Would you like me to help you carry them?"

"No need, I can handle these." Declined the stoic captain.

"Saa, let's go, please take the lead Buchou." Fuji gave Tezuka a warm smile then walked beside him.

**XXXX00000XXXX**

While walking down the street Tezuka heard Fuji hummed again just like yesterday with the same song.

"That song you humming, I heard it last night." The captain suddenly stated to his companion.

Slightly surprised, Fuji glance to Tezuka. "Really?! I didn't know you like listening music every night Tezuka."

"I didn't purposely listen to that song, it was my mother, she's listening to the radio and the radio station played that song." Tezuka clarified to Fuji.

"Well, what can you say about the song?" asked Fuji impishly.

There's a short silence before Tezuka give his response. "It's a love song and a girly song." Tezuka replied firm and cold as if not interested.

Fuji laughed at Tezuka's comment of the song. "Of course it's a love song but it's not a girly song. Though the singer is a girl it doesn't mean that only girl can sing it, anyone can sing it and you can also dedicate it to your friends, family and to your special someone whether it's a she or a he." Fuji explained.

"Hn."

"Wait Tezuka, do you have a favorite song?" Fuji hold Tezuka's right arm, stopping him to ask.

Pausing for a moment and decided replied quickly. "No." Then he walked again.

"Do you sing, even for once in a while, like in a shower while taking bath, or while cooking?!" Fuji asked persistently.

"No I don't have and no I don't sing while taking bath or cooking." Monotonously said of Tezuka.

"Oh My Goodness!!!" the tensai sighed in desperation. Suddenly he imagined Tezuka singing a nursery rhyme during when he was in a kinder garden grade. He imagined Tezuka's face, so emotionless and stoic while his classmate singing cutely and merrily. Fuji can't help but laugh, picturing Tezuka singing cheerfully is so impossible like eating an ice cream in the sun. Then Fuji laughed even more.

"Tezuka, not knowing what Fuji's laughing about. Makes him feel annoyed so he loudly cleared his throat to get Fuji's attention and make him stopped laughing like a madman. "Is there something wrong Fuji?" annoyance was evident in his tone.

"Oh sorry (giggle) it's just that (giggle) I imagine something so funny!" then he giggle more.

"Hn."

After walking for about 20 minutes. "We're here." Both stepped inside in front of Tezuka's gate. Then a woman welcomed them. "Welcome home Kunimitsu!" Ayana greeted her son with a warm smile. Tezuka placed a gentle kiss on his mother's left cheek. "Aren't you going to introduce us?" Ayana asked her son while eyeing a petit boy standing beside her son.

"Aa, ma this is Fuji my team mate and friend. Fuji this is my mother. Tezuka introduced them formally.

"Good afternoon Tezuka-san, I'm Fuji, Syuusuke it's a pleasure to meet you." Polite said of Fuji while shaking Ayana's right hand and smile sweetly.

"Oh such a sweet boy, I'm glad to know that my son had a sweet and charming friend like you. Come on let's go inside."

Tezuka twitch his eyebrows because of the comment of his mother. "Sweet and charming, If only you knew him." Mumbling to himself.

Ayana instantly liking Fuji, she dragged him through their living room. "There, have a sit! Would you like some tea?"

"Tea is fine,Tezuka-san."

"Ok just a moment." Then she went to the kitchen.

"Your mother is so nice and hospitable."

"Aa.'

While waiting for Ayana Fuji rolled his eyes, looking around the house. "Where are your father and your grandpa?"

My father won't be home till 8 PM, and my grandpa visits our onsen, he'll return on Thursday."

"Oh I see." Then Ayana came back carrying a tray with three cups of tea and some cookies. Tezuka stood up to help his mother.

"Here try this cookies, I baked it." Ayana offered a plate full of different shapes of cookies. Fuji gets one and take a bite. "Hmmm, it's delicious Tezuka-san." Fuji complemented.

Ayana chuckled like a teenage girl. "Really? Oh you're so honest!" Tezuka rolled his eyes watching his mother like a fan girl.

"You know Kunimitsu never bring a friend here. Tell me, is my son have a girlfriend in your school? His so secretive even to his own mother. Before Fuji could reply Tezuka abruptly get up from his seat and cut their conversation.

"Sorry mother, but Fuji and I have a group study and we should start now. Please excuse us."

"Ok Kunimitsu. Fuji-kun bring these cookies up stairs so you can eat it or take them home."

"Thank you Tezuka-san."

"Oh just call me Ayana-san it makes me feel so old when you calling me that."

"Ok, "Ayana-san" later." Fuji smiled at her then follow Tezuka to his room.

**XXXX00000XXXX**

Tezuka together with Fuji, they entered his room, located at the end left side of the small hall way.

Being observant, Fuji started to roam his eyes on his captain's bedroom and as expected the room is so clean and in order. His single bed covered with light blue bed sheet and pillow cases, placed beside his Venetian blinded window, with a night stand where a lamp shade, digital clock and picture frames of his family, his friends and his solo picture are placed. At the left side is a study table with a lamp and Tezuka's personal computer on it. At the other corner is his medium sized cabinet. He also had book shelves where his books are placed orderly and alphabetically. Tezuka is not OC (Obsessive Compulsive) person he just like it clean and orderly. And Fuji didn't waste a time to give his comment about it.

"Hn, Tezuka your room is so like you."

"What do you mean like me?" He had already expected the tensai comment about his room.

"Well it's so clean; everything is placed orderly, plain and…. Tezuka eyed him waiting him to finish. "Simple!" Fuji said beaming at Tezuka.

"Aa. I like it simple. We should get started now so we can study more." Tezuka suggested. "You can sit here if yo…." Before Tezuka could even finish his sentences, Fuji flips himself onto Tezuka's bed playfully.

"Ne, Tezuka can I study here on your bed?" then he grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly. "Please Tezuka." Fuji pleaded to Tezuka like a child asking permission to his dad to sleep with his puppy on his bed.

"Fuji." Tezuka said warningly.

"Tezuka I can study more when I'm laying on a bed!"

A eyebrows knitting and a bulging vein in his forehead is enough evident for his annoyance but still he couldn't argued more because all he want is to study and maybe after their group study he can have his peace again.

So he manage to remain calm as possible, he closed his eyes and take a deep breath. "Do whatever you pleased."

**XXXX00000XXXX**

After an hour of studying with time to time interruptions of Fuji to Tezuka asking for help to his algebra, you could safe to say that their doing fine. But still not enough reason for Tezuka to dropped his guard, especially when the core of his insanity is still there, on his room, on his own bed laying prone and holding his favorite pillow, who looked so fragile and innocent yet so dangerous.

Fuji decided that he needed some destruction or commercial on his review, so he positioned in an Indian sit onto the bed and started to add some spice to make his and Tezuka's review session memorable.

"Hmmm, Tezuka can I ask you a question again?!"

Tezuka didn't bother to say yes coz he knew Fuji will ask even he said no.

"Ne, Tezuka have you ever been kissed someone?!" Fuji asked mischievously.

Slightly surprised by the question, because his expecting algebra query again from the tensai. "I'm sure that won't be asked in our exam tomorrow."

"I know, I just like to know…. Have you?" The tensai persisted.

"Why do you want to know?" still not interested to the topic.

"I'm just curious, coz I myself haven't done it yet, and I just want to know how it is felt like kissing someone!" Fuji reasoned out.

Tezuka beginning to feel annoyed again, he dropped his pen and turned his back to face his aggravating friend and answered the damn question.

"Well I don't know ok, because I haven't tried it to, I never kissed someone. Happy?!"

"Jeez ok!" Seeing his captain in a rim of his frustration, Fuji teased him more. "Do you have a childhood sweetheart?" "And is there someone got your attention now, Huh Tezuka?!"

"No I don't have." Tezuka controlled himself for struggling the tensai and just decided to answer all Fuji's question and hoping that he will get tired soon.

"Do you ever had a crush or do you court someone before? I'm sure you have, Ne buchou?"

"No I never like someone and I never courted someone before." Well it's obvious that Tezuka is the one who is being courted.

"Really no, as in no one, not EVER?" Fuji opened his eyes disbelievingly.

Tezuka shook his head emphasizing his answer. "No, as in never."

"My Goodness again!" Fuji fall back in the bed, feeling stressed because of Tezuka's coldness. "Your colder than the ice burg you know that?!" he sighed. "What kind a creature are you? I'm sure even aliens have their mates!"

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm very sure I'm a human." The captain said firmly and adjusted his glasses. "And beside you said you never kissed someone too."

Fuji abruptly gets up. "Yeah I said that but I didn't say that I never had a crush. I do have now and even before as far as I remember, I admired my kinder garden teacher because she's pretty and kind, she always brought me a gummy bears coz she knew it was my favorite!"

Tezuka really wanted to ask who was his crush now but thought it was a personal matter so he decided to asked different thing. "Is that the reason you named some of your tennis move?"

Fuji chuckled on that question. "Kinda!"

After having that conversation they returned their attentions to their books and study more. And the room filled with silence again.

"Tezuka don't you wanna know who's my crush now?!" Fuji asked still facing his book but smirking.

Unable to cover up his curiosity, Tezuka asked abruptly. "Who?"

Fuji giggled then answered his captain. "Hi-mit-su!" Fuji on prone position leaning on Tezuka's pillow, while his two legs up and swinging it playfully and humming cheerfully, while writing something on his notebook.

"TEZUKA" (smiley) "Kunimitsu Tezuka" " mitsu" "tezuka"(heart) "syuusuke" "syuusuke (heart)" tezuka"……

**XXXX00000XXXX**

It's already past 7'o clock PM. And it's time for Fuji to go home. Tezuka and Fuji went down stair to meet the lady in the house so Fuji can send his goodbye to her.

"Ms. Ayana, I'm afraid but it's time for me to go home. Tezuka was a bit surprised hearing Fuji called his mother on her first name.

"Oh dear so soon, why don't you join us for dinner? Right Kunimitsu?" Ayana gently nudged her son on his stomach, asking to help her to convince his friend but before Tezuka could speak Fuji cut him.

"I love too but my mother expecting me for dinner; she just came back from State yesterday. I'm really sorry maybe next time."

"Is that so, yeah maybe next time but promise me you won't decline my offer again ok?!"

"Promise." Fuji gave his word and smile to the lady. "Saa, bye Ms. Ayana!"

Ayana blushed hearing her name came from the boy "Kunimitsu walk him out. Bye Fuji-san." Ayana waved to the petit boy.

**XXXX00000XXXX**

"Tezuka, thanks for reviewing with me today!"

"Hn."

"Hey look there's a lot of stars in the sky tonight!" Fuji pointed his finger up to the sky like a child. "Wow! It's so beautiful!"

"Aa."

"Ne, give me your hand Tezuka."

"Excuse me?' asked the captain suspiciously.

"Come on give your hand." But Tezuka still didn't obey. So Fuji grabbed his right hand and put something on his palm. Then feeling no harm, Tezuka slowly opened his hand and found a small key chain, it's actually a statue of Liberty key chain.

Fuji chuckled and can't help but find it cute seeing a surprise look on his captain's face. "I asked mother to buy me one on her next visit. It's a token of my gratitude for helping me."

Tezuka feeling slightly glad because of Fuji's thoughtfulness and a bit guilty for treating the tensai coldly. "You shouldn't really have to give something for me."

"Just promise me you won't lose it, ok!"

"Aa, thank you and I won't lose it."

"So see you tomorrow. Bye" Fuji waved his hand to Tezuka.

"Don't let your guard down." Watching Fuji's back slowly disappearing Tezuka walked back to the house but at his mid step he stopped and looked up to the sky.

"Hn, maybe Fuji is sweet and charming after all." Tezuka mumble and escape a small smile.

**Itutuloy…**


End file.
